Someone Like Me
by Lamda1100
Summary: Squall and Rinoa broke up because she didn't want a physical relationship. On the dawn of a new evil, Squall finds a woman who can fufill his darker desires.


Someone like Me

Squall watched the SeeD candidates run through a weapons drill. He was not impressed so far. Irvine and Zell grimaced as one student fumbled with a simple fire spell and got knocked on his ass. Quistis stepped in and eliminated the grat and helped the shivering student to his feet. Squall sighed and glared at the rest of the students. Most of them took twice as long as it should have to eliminate simple monsters. In a time of growing conflict, it was simply unacceptable to have below par SeeD. Everyone needed to be at their best. Anything less would get people killed and chaos would ensue.

"This has to be the most pathetic display of combat I have ever seen. Your skills will be improved in two weeks time or I will have the Headmaster expel you all! Everyone return to your class rooms. Weekend privileges are hereby revoked. Dismissed!" Squall said angrily. He turned to leave the training center when he heard a small cough from his second-in-command.

"Excuse me Commander but there is one more student." Quistis said quietly.

"Whatever." Squall turned around briefly. "I think I have had all the ineptitude I can stand for one day."

"She the head of her class actually. She might have something the instructors can work with."

"Alright, let's get one with it." Squall crossed his arms and sat down on a log looking for the stand out student. One girl was standing alone with her arms crossed and looking at the ground. Her dark red hair fell over her face hiding her features. She wore the skirt required by female student to wear but the rest of her outfit was her own. She wore a black sleeveless shirt and over that was a dark blue jacket and black leather boots encased her shapely legs up to her knees. A black fedora hat was at an attractive angle on her head. Her attitude was aloof and sullen, it reminded of him of someone…..oh yeah.

"This is Alexandra from Centra. She is a third year student who has already mastered the basic GF abilities. Go ahead Alexandra." Quistis motioned her forward. A caterchipiller and two bite bugs were released and quickly circled her; they were particularly aggressive and made several attempts to strike her before she even had time to draw her weapon. Squall watched as she gracefully dodged the bite bugs and wondered if she even had a weapon. His question was answered when she reached under the back of her jacket and pulled out two short katana swords and made two quick slashes and the bite bugs fell leaving the nasty caterchipiller to deal with. Squall raised his eyebrows, impressed with her ability to dodge and attack quickly. Well this one might be worth looking at further he thought. Alexandra quickly drew fire and cast it at the enemy weakening it. She then attacked it with a series of vicious sword strikes. The caterchipiller attacked with ultra waves leaving her just weakened to use her limit break. She stood with her arms outstretched, a sword and each hand and leaned her head back and let out a piercing scream. Squall thought that her limit break had something to do with sound until he saw the red heart shaped mist forming from her chest. The mist then slammed into the caterchipiller and finished it off and then some. Squall looked over and saw that Zell and Irvine's mouth were hanging open in shock. Apparently this student's limit break was an attack called Heartbreak, an attack only seen from Creeps. Her attack seemed much more powerful and intense. Everyone watched as she cleaned her swords on the grass and went to stand by herself and await the ruling on her performance. Everyone seemed impressed with her ability but she wished they would stop staring at her. She disliked being around to many people and the attention was making her uncomfortable. If it was up to her she would have never joined SeeD but it was either that or be the subject of research for Dr. Odine and she would be damned to the pits of hell before she would be experimented on again. The questions would soon start flying about how was she able to perform an attack that normally only could be done by an undead creature. It was her own fault, she wanted to get through her studies as quickly as possible so she used whatever she had in her arsenal to make the highest grades she could and graduate quickly. She didn't think that maybe her abilities would be seen as unusual and would draw attention. Oh well, Alexandra thought, she was used to making herself unpleasant so people would stay away.

"Well done Alex." Quistis said proudly. She enjoyed seeing other females do well in SeeD training. The Gardens did seem to be male dominated so any female that excelled got a lot of encouragement from the former instructor. Quistis walked over to Squall with a smile.

"Well? What do you think?"

Squall stared at the girl who was leaning up against a tree looking unhappy. He could sympathize greatly. He decided to have mercy on the girl and end this quickly for her.

"Alright. Alexandra can accompany us to Galbadia for her field exam. My previous orders stand for the rest of the students though." He looked to Quistis. "Are we finished now?"

"Yes." She sighed. Squall really needed to have more patients for these students. He was being too abrupt.

Squall walked out of the training area with Zell and Irvine following him. Quistis walked over to Alexandra and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry about the commander. He's really a lot worse." She said with a smile. Alexandra shrugged and looked at Quistis, she unjunctioned the GFs Quistis lent her and returned them.

"I can understand his frustration. I'm going back to my dorm." Alex saluted the second-in-command and began her way back. Quistis fell in step next to her and continued talking.

"You never used the GFs in the battle. That was risky even for someone with your skill."

"I'm still here but why don't you just ask the question you really want to ask."

"Oh I don't need to do that. I asked Headmaster Cid for your file and it told me everything. Your father, the experiments…"

"Ënough!" Alexandra spun towards Quistis with burning rage on her face. "I appreciate your interest in my skills and your encouragement but I don't want your nose in my business."

Quistis tried to keep the smile from her face but failed miserably. She remembered when Squall had given her a similar rhetoric and it made her laugh then too. They were standing in the hall between the training area and the dorms.

"You are a lot like him you know. I used to laugh at him too. I like to think it helped toughen him up." Quistis said with a laugh and started walking again. "We need people like him, like you. These are hard times."

"I hope I am not being graded in comparison to the Commander. I want to be graded on my own merits."

Oh no. You are not being compared to Squall." Quistis stopped outside the sullen girl's door. "I'll leave you to get some rest. Go to the commander's office at 1700 hours. He will explain your part in the mission."

"Yes Ma'am" Without further comment, Alexandra went into her room and closed the door. She took off her jacket and hat and laid down to rest but she couldn't sleep. Memories kept knocking at her consciousness. She rolled onto her side and drifted into a hazy slumber where all she could hear was herself screaming for her father to stop hurting her…….

Squall, Zell and Irvine walked out of the training area and went to the cafeteria and took their usual table by the window. Zell put down his tray of hotdogs and proceeded to gobble them down. Irvine watched Zell for a few moments with a look of disbelief on his face; he simply couldn't see how any man could fit that many hotdogs in his stomach.

"I've never seen a person with that kind of ability before. How do you think she learned it?" Irvine asked.

"Quistis pulled out her personal file and gave it to me to read. She said it explained some things about her abilities. I haven't read it though. I don't like people poking their noses into my business so why should I do it to her. I have a meeting with her later on and if she wants to tell me she can do it herself."

"I was talking with some of the other students about her while I was in line here. They say she is very withdrawn, surly and likes to visit the training area every night after lights out. A few people have heard crying from her room but that's about it." Zell chuckled. "A few of the instructors have said it was like training a female you."

"Can you imagine what that would be like when it's that time of the month?" Irvine said laughing with Zell. Squall, however, was not impressed. "I don't think she would like us discussing her periods Irvine" He wore his trade mark scowl as he grabbed a hotdog off of Zell's plate and started to eat.

"Uh oh! Maybe Squall has found some competition for Rin..." Irvine started to say then Zell punched him in the arm with a furious look on his face. Squall stopped eating and stared straight ahead for a few moments before getting up and leaving.

"Sweet Hyne's ass Irvine! What the fuck is with you?" Zell said furiously.

"What are you talking about man? Where the hell is Rinoa anyway? I haven't seen her since Selphie and I got back." Irvine said.

Zell sighed and wiped his mouth. "I called Selphie when it happened. She was supposed to tell you."

"Dude, we were on vacation. Do you know what happens when Selphie and I are on vacation? We fuck so much she is lucky if she can remember her name the next day."

"Ok spare me the details till later and after I have had a few beers in me."

"So what happened?" Irvine asked quietly.

"Well...Rinoa told everyone that her and Squall were just not right for each other after all, that they wanted different thing then she said she was going back to Timber." Zell looked around to make sure no one was too close before continuing. "Squall and I were in his room drinking the night she left. Squall was really packing it away too. He got quiet then out of the blue he asks me if I wanted the real story behind Rinoa leaving. Well of course I had to hear this. He said that she didn't want to have sex. He said she was great with kissing and cuddling but anything else and she got colder than Shiva in winter.

Irvine whistled. "Squall was getting blue balls in other words."

"Oh yeah. Big time. He said he tried everything to get her in the sack. I kind of doubted that since he's been so introverted most of his life so I asked him what exactly he did."

"And?" Irvine asked after Zell had been quiet for a few moments.

"Rinoa is colder than the Trabia snowfields and Squall tried everything but raping her." Zell said ruefully. "Honestly I was surprised by what he told me. I always thought the roles would be reversed. According to what Squall told me, he should have had Rinoa in a warm puddle of goo but she just kept shying out of it. Squall finally had enough and Rinoa left."

"Poor guy. No wonder he looks like he's about to explode. He really is!" Irvine said grimly.

Squall walked to his office slowly thinking over the past few weeks. It had been a year since he defeated Ultimecia and he thought he would be spending the rest of his life with Rinoa. Now he was alone and having to deal with an unknown force coming out of Galbadia again. He stopped and leaned against the rail taking a deep breath. Nothing was going the way he wanted or how it should. He liked being in control and having certain things a certain way. His personal relationships were one of those things. Rinoa seemed to think that a relationship with him would be all rainbows and sunshine. It would be all feelings and nothing physical. Was he wrong for wanting a physical relationship? He new his desires and personal preferences where a little taboo but he was even willing to set them aside if she would have just met him a little bit of the way. He looked up continued to his office.

Alexandra awoke in a cold sweat and not very rested. She looked at her clock and just had time to put on her jacket and hat before she ran out of her room. As she was walking to the elevator a junior classman came out of the cafeteria and ran into her spilling a large soda all over her shirt.

"Dammit! Watch where you are going!" She shouted angrily at the boy as he ran off. There was no time to go and change so she ran up the stairs and got into the elevator trying to think of a less pathetic reason for a wet shirt. She didn't have a thing. Alexandra walked up to the desk and saluted the man sitting behind it. She remained at attention as he looked up. Squall couldn't help but stare at the wet shirt under her open jacket. He went to his desk drawer and pulled out a towel and handed it to her with out a word. Alexandra took the towel silently grateful that he didn't ask what had happened but would preferred that he didn't stare at her while she was wiping the liquid off. Squall couldn't help but notice the fabric clung to her skin and showed that her ample chest was not constricted by a bra. Alexandra put the towel on the desk and spoke.

"You wanted to brief me on the mission Commander?"

Squall stood up and went to the front of the desk and leaned on the edge crossing his arms.

"Yes. We are going to Galbadia to investigate a possible rising of another sorceress. There have been strange disappearances of high ranking officials and the replacements have been moving towards isolating Galbadia from the rest of the provinces. That means they have something to hide. Strange magic has been seen in isolated regions so that leads us to believe another sorceress is coming about. We are going to interview some of the new officials and make some inspections of Galbadia Garden. When we board the Garden we are going to checking out those regions where the strange magic has been seen under the guise of testing the Garden's flight ability. When we reach Deling City you are to make forays into the city and get the feel of what the people are saying. When we board the Garden you will interact with the students and find out what you can from them. Basically gather as much pertinent information as you can. Can you do that?"

"Yes Commander. Is that all?"

"Hell no. Everyone is buzzing about your little display in the training area. I was wondering if you wanted to tell me about it away from the gaping mouths and stares. Just you and me."

Alexandra bit her lower lip and tried to think of a good way to talk her way out of the room without giving up to much. Her eyes were darting around the room and fell on the thick file on Squall's desk. She had a pretty good idea what it was and who put it there. Anxiousness turned quickly to anger. She looked up at Squall with a fierce scowl.

"I don't think that is necessary Commander. You seem to have all the dirt on me already. If you want to get yourself off by hearing about my past go have someone else read my file for you."

Alexandra saluted Squall and turned to leave without being dismissed. Squall eyes widened and his temper hit the red almost immediately.

"Hold your ground!!" Alexandra turned around just as Squall got close enough that she could feel his hot breath on her face. Squall stared for a few moments into her green eyes. He then started circling her looking her over from head to toe. She was a few inches shorter then he and her figure while curvy was also well muscled. Judging from her ability in the training area she was also very flexible. He took off her hat and threw it on the desk so he could look at her hair. It fell in a solid red wave from her hat, wavy and thick. Alexandra went very still, if he laid another finger on her it would be a battle right then and there. Alexandra would loose but she didn't care, it was a matter of principle. Her principles were no one ever touched her, ever. Squall faced her again and tried to keep his voice steady as he talked.

"I didn't read your file. Quistis put it on my desk and she is the one who read it."

Alexandra looked up and mentally kicked herself for making an assumption.

"I...I'm sorry Commander. I am a private person and when I saw the file….I am sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. If you want to excuse me from the mission I understand completely."

"No your part in the mission stands; I've already put in the paper work. So you have to come up with something else to make up for the disrespect."

Alexandra looked confused and didn't know what to say to his demand. It was unusual and she wasn't sure. It sounded somewhat….but he couldn't. He was the commander of a garden; he couldn't make THOSE kinds of demands without damaging his reputation. Still it didn't hurt to be sure.

"I'm not sure what you mean commander."

"Every year one student is chosen to intern with the headmaster or commander for a year. I am naming you to that position."

Alexandra was both relieved and annoyed. According to talk, the internship was basically indentured servitude but at least he wasn't implying anything sexual.

"Yes Commander."

"We leave at tomorrow at 1500 hours. Be ready. Now you are dismissed."

Alexandra saluted and left to return to her dorm leaving Squall to stare at her retreating figure. What an utter bitch he thought furiously. He pulled Lion Heart off the wall and started swinging it to relieve some of his anger. He was never this bad or that disrespectful. He thought for a little and decided that he was wrong. He was that bad. He wasn't used to being on this side of it though. Squall sat back down and wiped the sweat off his brow and opened the file on his desk to the picture lying on top. That was as far as he got in the file. He stared at her picture trying to ignore the fact that he found her a very beautiful woman. His mind went to the way her wet shirt was stuck to her skin and how he would have loved to just rip the shirt right off of her. He smiled as he thought of that and realized he was going to need a cold shower. He made his way to his personal quarters and became discouraged, there was no way she would accept him as her lover. She was a student and he was the Commander of SeeD and yet there was something about her that made it almost impossible not to want to smack her then fuck her brains out hard. He turned the tap on cold and tried very hard not to think of her wet shirt.

Alexandra returned to her room without further incident and threw her shirt into the laundry bag next to her desk. Her final year was to be spent with the commander. Some might call it a real break but she saw it as a lesser evil. She wanted her solitude and waiting on the commander she was going to get precious little of it. Alexandra looked at her hands and found them shaking slightly, deep down she really hoped Squall would cut loose and make a battle of it. She didn't know why but the thought of fighting a warrior of Squall's caliber was very exciting. She was tired enough that thoughts of his strong body moving in an intense battle made things lower down start to shake. Alexandra shook her head trying to clear those thoughts. No, no not again. She wasn't going down that road again. She was solitary and she was going to stay that way. She changed into her nightgown and lay down and tried to sleep unsuccessfully.

Alexandra was at the bridge 15 minuets early and was staring at Deling City when the elevator activated and Squall, Quistis and Zell came up. She saluted the senior officers and remained at attention. Today she dressed in her SeeD candidate uniform and her hair was brushed back neatly with her long bangs hiding her eyes. Quistis made a motion for her to remove the hat but Alexandra ignored her. Squall spoke with Nida briefly before turning to the rest.

"Alright it's going to be 4 man team. It will consist of me, my new intern, Alexandra, Zell and Irvine. Quistis will remain here at Balamb in command."

"But I thought you wanted me to be in the team. I am, after all, very familiar with Deling City and Galbadia Garden." Quistis asked with a perplexed look.

"No I want you here. If things go bad while were in the city or at the garden, I want you to keep things in control here besides Irvine knows the city and the Garden just as well"

"If you are expecting trouble perhaps you shouldn't take Alexandra. It might be too dangerous."

"Quistis, I made you my second-in-command to back my decisions not question them. Is there is something you are trying to tell me or are you just being a pain in the ass as usual?" Squall said.

Irvine and Selphie came up the elevator as Quistis shot squall and aggressive stare. The air was somewhat thick as Quistis and Squall stared each other down and everyone was quiet.

"My apologies Commander, I was out of line." Quistis said subdued.

"Alright, Nida dock next to the city. I don't want to crowd Galbadia Garden. Weapon checks everyone."

Squall patted Lion Heat on his belt and looked to Zell next who held up his Erghiz gauntlets. Irvine pulled out his shotgun and put it back in the holster on his back. Selphie patted the gun affectionately and whispered into Irvine's ear. Irvine laughed and lifted Selphie into his arms and both started kissing each other with a lot of passion. Squall stared at them for a few moments then coughed loudly. Upon hearing this the couple broke apart and just smiled. Shaking his head and turning to Alexandra, who lifted the back of her SeeD jacket and showed the handles of her twin swords. Squall looked her over one more time and noticed her hair and frowned.

"Is your face hideously scarred Alexandra?"

"No." Alexandra answered perplexed.

"The please brush it out of your face. If we do have to battle I don't want to have to write in your file death caused by hair in face."

The Garden rocked slightly and Nida turned to announce they had docked.

"Alright let go. We are going to meet General Caraway first then go through the city. Let's go."

The group made there way to the parking lot and got into the car and headed to the Caraway mansion. Zell was driving and Squall was sitting next to him. Once everyone was situated and the general mission chatter had died down, Zell looked over at Squall and asked a question that has been burning in his mind.

"Ok dude, what was with that comment?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Her hair? I have never heard you make a comment like that before man. I mean hairstyles are something you have never commented on before no matter what the person was wearing. So give it up."

"It was her eyes." Squall said quietly.

"Her eyes?"

"Yeah. I wanted to be able to see her eyes ok?"

"Did you just say you like her eyes?"

"What are you getting at Zell? I really don't want to play 20 questions."

"Squall I know you better than anyone. You like her don't you." Zell said with a smile.

Squall remained silent.

"She is a lot like you Squall. I would think you would find that disturbing or annoying."

"Are you calling me annoying Zell?" Squall asked angrily.

"I fucking new it. When you want to dodge a question you don't want to answer you change the subject" Zell said laughing. "She doesn't strike me as the...ya know."

"What?"

"You know a submissive. She is awfully aggressive."

"I could break her if I wanted to."

"I dunno dude. There is something odd about her. Besides it hasn't even been 6 months since Rinoa broke it off with you. You need to give yourself sometime."

"I'm not suffering over Rinoa, I'm just…….I don't know. I don't want to talk about this right now"

"Horny?" Zell asked with a sly grin.

"Discussion over Zell" Squall said tersely

"That's a yes." Before Squall could make a remark, Zell pulled into the parking lot and announced their arrival. Everyone got out and rang the bell on the highly decorated double doors. A stern looking butler answered the door and announced them to the General in his study. General Caraway was leaning up against his desk looking displeased as always.

"So you're finally here,"

"General Caraway." Squall said with a nod. "We will need the regular security force in the city to give us some room to work and investigate with out being interfered with."

"As always you like to get down to the basics right away Squall." Caraway said with a grim look before pouring himself a glass of wine. "Tell me will I be facing an complaints from the daughters of this city due to your investigation?" He asked nastily.

Squall frowned and looked like he was going to make a pithy comment in answer to Caraway's but Alexandra, strangely enough, spoke first.

"General Caraway, perhaps the sooner we are given the leeway to finish our investigations the sooner we will be able to leave." Alexandra said quietly but firmly. She wanted this done and over with. There was obviously far too much personal drama in this room for her.

"And just who are you young lady?"

"I am Commander Leonheart's intern for the year."

"I see. Well despite you status you make an excellent point. The security force will be informed right away. I am glad to see intelligence and discretions are being taught to the newer SeeDs." Caraway looked at Squall again "You may go now."

The SeeD team saluted the general and exited the mansion quickly. Squall paused and looked at Alexandra just outside the mansion.

"What possessed you to speak up like that?" Squall asked quietly

"I didn't think valuable time should be wasted. All we needed from the general was his cooperation with the security force. I thought the general would feel less threatened by a female voice of reason. Simple psychology."

"Well done Alexandra. You seem to be bent on impressing us all."

Alexandra simply looked at the ground and said nothing. Squall walked over to her and put his face close enough so he could see her eyes.

"The proper response is thank you." Squall said quietly.

Alexandra backed up once she sensed he was close and her whole body went still, her hand sought the hilt of one of her swords. Alexandra looked Squall in the eyes with pure hatred.

"Don't ever come close to me like that again."

Squall backed up a few paces and drew Lion Heart; a fierce scowl masked his face as he spoke.

"That is the last time you disrespect me Alex."

Zell tentatively got in between the two combatants.

"Ummm could this possibly wait till we are finished with the mission?" Zell asked hesitantly. Squall put up his sword and adjusted his jacket.

"We will discuss your ongoing respect problem later Alex."

Alexandra remained at attention and uttered a barely audible yes sir. Zell was talking quietly to Squall leading him away from the others. Irvine walked over to Alexandra and waved his hand gently in front of her. Alexandra looked up and glared at the young cowboy.

"What?" She asked tersely

"Are you trying to get your ass kicked hon?" Irvine asked with a chuckle

"He shouldn't have gotten close to me." Alexandra said crossing her arms.

"I know some people have personal space but most people just make do with a simple back off. They don't go straight for the weapons. That's not such a good idea with Squall. He'll kill you as soon as look at you."

"He can try." She said with a grim smile.

"Oh boy." Irvine started rubbing his eyes. This is going to a long mission he thought. Irvine was not looking forward to babysitting their mutual hatred of each other but he couldn't help but sense a slight chemistry between them. Maybe he could do something to help that chemistry along. He would have to discuss it with Zell when he had a chance. Zell brought Squall back and started rubbing his hands together.

"Ok Squall and I talked it over and Irvine is going to take the west side of the city with Alexandra, Squall and I are going to take the east side. Let's rock people like we have a purpose."

Zell and Squall walked off and Irvine sighed as he ran to catch up with Alexandra who was already making her way to the shopping district. Irvine fell into step with Alexandra and tried to make polite conversation.

"So what was it like growing up in Centra?"

"Hot in the summer and cold in the winter."

"Should I even try to get to know you better?"

"No."

"Oh this is gonna be fun." Irvine said sarcastically

The two of them made there way to the shopping district and took a small table outside a café. Both ordered coffee and when the waiter brought them their order, Irvine asked the waiter some questions.

"Seems kind of subdued around here. What's going on?"

"Have you been reading the news?"

"Sorry man I have been in Trabia with my girl on vacation for the past 3 months. I haven't heard a thing." Irvine said with a knowing smile and a wink.

"Well the magic in the whole region seems to be going haywire. People who don't use magic, open their mouth one day to talk and then these weird spells come out instead."

"Weird how?" Alexandra asked.

"Ï shouldn't be standing here talking, my boss won't like it." The waiter said hesitantly.

"Oh please, we're only keeping you cause were trying to decide what we would like for dessert." Alexandra said with a giggle. Irvine's eyes widen in shock momentarily then played along.

"We have a wonderful cherry-chocolate cake. Made fresh daily." The waiter said brightly.

"That would be lovely." Alexandra said with a smile. The waiter went off to get their order and Irvine looked at Alexandra with a somewhat bewildered expression.

"I'm sorry I must be in compressed time again, were you just nice to someone?"

"Trying to inconspicuously gather information." Alexandra said calmly, her demeanor now returning to its normal iciness.

"We should move on to the Galbadia Hotel. There might be more gossip there we can pick up on." Irvine said.

Zell and Squall were walking past the presidential palace, stopping here and there to pick up bits of gossip and listen to what people had to say. Most of it was information people had seen on the Galbadia news. They were walking back to the rendezvous in silence when Zell spoke up.

"So are you two gonna fuck soon or what? Cause everyone is getting really scared about whether you two are gonna kill each other or not."

"She pisses me off Zell. My attraction to her does not negate that."

"Dude, both of you are about to explode. One way or the other, this has to end."

Squall stopped walking and leaned against a light pole sighing.

"Your right. I'll send her back to Balamb tonight." Squall said quietly.

"Or you could try and reach out. She isn't Rinoa, she may be mean as hell but I don't think she is frigid." Zell said encouragingly

"It doesn't matter Zell, She is a student. I can't…." Squall punched the light pole trying to relieve his frustrations.

"Come on, let's catch up with the others and head to Galbadia garden. You can work off some steam in the training area there." Zell said with a sigh.

After the two teams met at the square, they got back into their car and after comparing notes, they all agreed that had nothing. The next step was to go to the provinces where these strange occurrences had happened so their destination would now be Galbadia Garden. They rode in silence till they reached the garden; they pulled into the garden parking lot and parked the car. Everyone got out and waited for Squall to give instruction.

"It's already 8:30 so let's start fresh in the morning. We will all meet in Headmaster Baraxis's office 6:30 in the morning sharp. Everyone is dismissed. Quarters have been procured for everyone on the 2nd floor."

Squall walked away without further ado towards the exit. Zell and Irvine looked at each other and then looked at Alexandra.

"You want to grab something to eat in the cafeteria with us Alexandra?" Zell asked hopefully.

"No thank you. Is the training area still open?"

"I think Sq…." Irvine started to say but Zell punched him in the arm yet again.

"Ahh Irvine I know Squall wanted us to get a good night sleep but let her go work up sweat if she wants to. Go ahead Alexandra." Zell said with a warm smile. Alexandra immediately walked off leaving Irvine grasping his upper arm. Once she was out of sight, Irvine turned to Zell with a red face.

"If you ever punch me again I will blow your fucking head off."

"Chill man." Zell said with a stupid grin

"You do know Squall is in the training area too. They are going to kill each other. I don't want to do the paper work on that!" Irvine said as they walked to the cafeteria.

"Ohh Squall has an urge a little needier than killing right now."

"So you set him up with bitch queen of the universe? Boy you're a real pal. Don't ever do anything nice for me Zell, I might not survive it."

"Don't worry. I think Alexandra is just what the doc would order for Squall, even if Alex doesn't know it."

Squall entered the expansive training area and immediately went to killing off a few T-Rexaurs. After he was finished with the imps and was pouring sweat. He removed his jacket, leaving him in a sweat soaked sleeveless white t-shirt. He was passing by the artificial lake when he saw a young woman coming out of the lake and start towel drying her self. As he looked closer, he noticed the woman had long red hair and a pale complexion. It was her. It was Alexandra. Squall indulged himself an even closer look appreciating her voluptuous figure and flowing hair. She started walking towards the entrance but a strange howling sound caught her attention and she started to the far end of the lake. Squall followed her, keeping her insight at all times, watching her lithe body move. It wasn't long before he was sporting an excellent hard on. Before long the source of the noise was reveled. One of Galbadia Garden's better features was an extensive array of monsters to train with and right now both were staring at two mating Toramas. The mating was violent at best, the males was riding the female hard, biting into her neck to keep her still while his massive claws dug into her sides. The female was screaming at the treatment but when one looked closer that someone could see the female's hips bucking wildly against the male's thrusting pelvis. It was something both Squall and Alexandra could see. Squall broke out in a fresh sweat watching the violent mating, his whole body aflame, wishing he could find a woman who could slake his own violent sexual urges. Risking a look at Alexandra, what he saw next nearly undid him. Alexandra upon seeing the two animals copulating started licking her lips and snaking a hand down between her legs. Alexandra was on her knees while her left hand supported her upper body. A look of abandon and pleasure adorned her features and her hips started moving back and forth in time with her hand. Squall thought his skin was going to burn off. He got up and walked away to steady himself against a tree. At that point in time he would have given anything for his hand to be between her legs, to kiss and bite her skin and be the cause of that look on her face just now. Squall beat his head against the tree a few times and suddenly it was clear. He would have to take her or he would die from lust unanswered. Silently he made his back to see if she was still there. The Toramas were parting from their mating and Alexandra was standing up. Squall could see her thighs glistening with her thick juices. She pulled on her skirt and put on a white t-shirt the rest she held in her arms and started making her way to the exit. The way she was going, Alexandra was going to pass right by Squall's hidden form.

He looked around and approved of the grassy area and a few thick vines growing from the ceiling. Squall smiled at those, thinking the vines would come in handy for what he wanted to do. Alexandra was heading for the exit, lost in her own thoughts. She didn't often need to relieve herself this way but tonight the urge was stronger than usual, Alexandra didn't sleep around to get rid of pent up sexuality. She didn't like letting people get that close to her but she know that her own manual manipulation of her body wasn't anything compared to what a man could give her. Alexandra was walking by a smooth, grassy area when she became aware of someone else. A slight change in air currents, a different smell and a barely audible rustle all told her she was not alone. Alexandra went for the hilt of one of her swords when a brown haired blur tackled her and sent her sprawling on her stomach. Her assailant straddled her legs trapping her lower body so now she tried to turn her upper body so she could strike her attacker. Squall saw her attempts to twist around and quickly delivered a back handed slap to daze her. Taking advantage of the few moments that bought him, he quickly tied her hands with the vines. Alexandra tried to turn her head at least to see who was doing this but a hand made its way into her hair and pulled her viciously to her knees.

Her knees were then spread apart with her attacker's legs and as soon as she heard a zipper being undone, she knew what was about to happen. Just as she opened her mouth to yell, a large swollen cock was shoved into her pussy from behind. She screamed as her body was invaded and stretched, he stayed inside her holding still for a few moments before he started plunging himself in and out of her. Squall kept his hand in her hair holding her while he savored the exquisite feel of her tight hole tightening on his cock. Squall leaned down and started licking the skin on her back and gently nipping the soft flesh with his teeth. He couldn't take it any longer and started thrusting his hips forward; Alexandra started crying silently, wanting this to be over and done. She tried to keep as still as possible but couldn't help a slight shiver go through her body as she felt a warm wet tongue slide over her spine. The shiver did not go unnoticed by Squall, smiling slightly he decided to try and change tactics. He wanted to see that look of ecstasy on her face whether she wanted it or not.

He snaked his other hand down to between her legs and let his deft fingers find her clit and started pinching and stroking it. Alexandra tried hard to ignore the rising heat in her belly as her clit was mercilessly played with. Her breathing was becoming labored and it was hard not to push her hips back against his to meet his slow hard thrusts. No...No she wasn't going to give in, not to this. She tried pulling her wrists apart and loosen the vines but they were tied to well. The thrusts were becoming faster and harder, her attacker's fingers were increasing the ministrations on her clit and soon she screamed no as the rapist torn the most intense orgasm from her body. Squall felt her pussy spasm wildly around his cock and the sensation of seeing her face contorted in forced pleasure and her scream was enough do drive him over the edge and spill his cum deep inside her. Pulse after burning pulse filled her body till Alexandra thought she was going to explode. She collapsed onto the grass taking her attacker with her and it was not lost on either of them that their copulation was not unlike the Toramas they had just seen. Squall rolled off of her onto his back breathing heavily, he reached over and lifted a lock of hair from Alexandra's face. Her eyes were closed while she tried to relearn how to breathe. Squall stood and looked down at her, the motion made Alexandra's eyes fly open and she saw at last who has done this to her. Her mouth hung open in silent gasp when she Squall standing over looking at her. Squall didn't have the words for what he had just done so he walked away leaving the training area. All he could hear was the sound of Alexandra sobbing as she gathered up her belongings and the sound haunted him all the way back to his room and into sleep

Squall opened his eyes and looked over at the clock, it said 5:30. He had time for a quick shower and a change. He got back last night and didn't bother taking off his clothes. He stepped out of the soiled clothes and pondered getting rid of them but what was the point? He had left his jacket in the training area and his DNA was all over and inside Alexandra. His life was over, in brief moment of uncontrolled passion, he destroyed his life. Alexandra would do the right thing and turn him in for raping her. But….why didn't he feel like he did? In his mind for some reason he felt he was claiming her the only way he knew how. He wanted her there was no doubt, Alexandra fired something inside him Rinoa never could and the thought of any other man touching her was simply unacceptable but someone as emotionally scarred as her could never accept him to dominate her and oh how her wanted to that. He turned on the shower and stepped in; he started washing last's night's activity off of him. Squall held his hand in front of his face and inhaled her scent still clinging to his skin. He leaned against the wall, his hand still on his face, wishing he could turn back time and savor her just once more. Squall changed into his SeeD uniform and made his way to the Headmaster's office. Zell met him half way.

"So how did your late night training session go dude?" Zell asked with a knowing grin.

"……"

"That good or that bad Squall?" Zell asked again.

"……"

Zell stepped in front of Squall, stopping him.

"Squall, you don't look ok. What happened last night?"

Squall sat down on a nearby bench and hung his head. He didn't know where to start; he knew if he had to tell anyone first it would be his best friend so Squall decided to speak at last.

"I did something last night Zell. Something…wrong." Squall said hesitantly.

Oh dude, it's not always fireworks when people have sex. That why ya keep doing it."

Zell said cheerfully patting his friend on the back.

"It wasn't that kind of wrong Zell. She didn't exactly give her consent."

"What? What did you say?" Zell said, the color draining out of his face as a terrible thought filled his head.

"She was in the training area…I saw her coming out of the lake and I knew if I didn't…..I just wanted her so badly I couldn't think past it. Then it just happened. "

"Oh Sweet Hyne. You raped her didn't you?"

"While just about anyone else would see it that way, I don't." Squall said quietly.

"How the hell do you see it then?" Zell almost yelled.

"I claimed her."

Zell got up and started pacing in front of Squall.

"Ok. Here is what we do, we can claim you guys had sex but it was consensual and her accusation is bogus."

"What do you think Zell? Did I rape her?"

Zell stopped pacing and looked at his friend. He knew Squall better than anyone.

"Actually no I don't but everyone is going to see it as rape. So will Alexandra."

"Yeah."

A loud ringing voice buzzed from the intercom before Zell could speak again.

"Will Squall Leonheart and Zell Dincht please report to the headmaster's office immediately? I repeat, Will Squall Leonheart and Zell Dincht please report to the headmaster's office immediately?"

Squall stood up and started walking toward the headmaster's office again.

"Come on Zell. Let's just get this over with."

Both walked in somber silence into headmaster Baraxis's office and saw that Irvine was already there but Alexandra was not. Squall noted that his jacket was hanging over the back of Irvine chair and the cowboy looked grim.

"I can't believe this happened." Irvine said sadly.

Squall saluted the headmaster and spoke before Zell could.

"Headmaster I think I can explain this better than either of my colleges."

Oh I doubt it Squall," Irvine said angrily. "After all you are not the one who knocked up Selphie!"

"WHAT??" Zell and Squall shouted in unison.

"Yeah. She called me this morning and requested to the headmaster I be recalled to Balamb."

"I think under the circumstances it would be best if he did return. Unfortunately that will leave you with only two members to finish the mission."

"Two?" Squall asked bewildered.

"Yes. Your SeeD candidate, Alexandra, was recalled by your second-in-command, Quistis Trepe. She left a letter for you and returned your jacket. She said you left it in the training area last night and took the liberty of cleaning it for you. I must say, you have quite a considerate student."

The headmaster handed Squall the letter who promptly tore it open and started reading.

Dear Commander,

I guess you are wondering why you aren't under arrest right now. I can only answer that question by telling you about myself. Just you and me well this letter anyway. My father was one Dr. Helvar; he was lead assistant to Dr. Odine whom I believe you knew. He was dismissed from Dr. Odine's staff for cruel experimentation. That didn't stop my father; he kept on with his experiments and used me for his most important work. I was five when found out I was a sorceress and that was when my life became one big living hell. He was convinced he could harness the anguish of a human being to make stronger and more powerful magic. He was right but the road to that kind of magic is not meant to be taken by anyone. It would take to long to tell you what all he did to make my anger and despair strong enough to come through in magic but needless to say it finally happened. I haven't allowed anyone to get close to me; the thought of letting someone past my barriers was something I couldn't bare. When you attacked me in the training area I expected you to just use me like everyone else had. You didn't though, you forced me to feel a pleasure I had denied myself for years. I was shaken from the attack but I could not bring myself to turn you in. I will never hold last night against you, in fact I thank you for it. I know you probably think I am crazy for saying this and it is because of that and many other reasons I asked Quistis to excuse me from this mission. It was best for both of us. I have already put in for a transfer to Trabia Garden so you won't have to deal with awkwardness. I know how this may sound but thank you for forcing me to let go for one brief moment.

Alexandra.

Squall reread the letter then let it drop to his side. Zell was about to pick it up a read it himself but it went up in flames and quickly turned to ash.

"How strange, apparently it was for your eyes only. She was a strange lady." Baraxis said. "I suppose you will be bringing replacements soon. Or if you like we can supply you with two SeeDs from this Garden."

"I think we will only need one." Quistis said stepping up behind Squall. "I know you ordered me to stay but I really do think I am better suited to help you here." Quistis put a hand on Squall's still shoulder. "I am sorry I recommended her. I knew she was disturbed but I didn't know she was that far gone."

Squall didn't wait for her to finish and walked out of the office without another word. Zell followed and caught up with him at the entrance.

"Squall for Hyne's sake stop! You just got a free ride don't blow it by going after her. Let it be!"

"Zell, tell Quistis to take you to the first site of the occurrences, Alexandra and I will meet you there."

"Squall….!"

Zell didn't have time to finish before the commander was off at a dead run. Squall made his way to the parking lot and jumped into the nearest car and headed to catch up with the train that had just left for Balamb. He had just caught it at the Nasir station and boarded it just as it was pulling out of the station. He was sweating profusely when he reached the private SeeD car. He tried to open the door to the private quarters but found it looked. Squall stared at the door, his rage mounting exponentially. How could she do this, she couldn't walk away from him, not now. Alexandra was his and he would never give her up. Squall threw his fist into the door and yelled.

"Open this fucking door Alexandra!"

She didn't see this as rape so there was only one thing he could do now. I will have her no matter what Squall thought.

Alexandra jumped when she the resounding thump on the door and her skin went cold when she heard Squall's voice screaming at her. Alexandra stepped up and opened the door, then jumped back as Squall stormed into the room slapped her across the face twice.

"You're not getting away from me that easily Alex." He growled.

Alexandra felt the stillness take her after the first slap and after the second, she spun around and punched Squall in the jaw. It was a punch that usually sent people flying to the ground but Squall's head only jerked to the side. Alexandra backed up to the wall in a fighter's stance, ready for the next bout. Squall made a grab for her but at the last second she got out of the way, spun around and brought her fist down in a vicious backhanded blow on Squall's head.

"Don't call me Alex." She said quietly.

Squall straightened up and brought his leg out in a round house kick, hitting Alexandra in the chest. She collapsed, trying to breath and that's when she felt Squall on her back pining her arms and immobilizing her wrists with a pair of silver handcuffs. Squall roller her over onto her back and stood up.

"Now you are going to listen. You don't call what happened rape so it was something special. You don't throw away something like that Alex. By the way, I will call you whatever I like."

Alexandra started struggling with vigor and screaming at Squall.

"You selfish bastard!! I left so there would be anything you had to do or say. I didn't want this to go anywhere!"

Squall picked her up and put her on her knees and looked straight in the eye. She had to feel something for him, she had to and he wasn't going to let her go till he was sure.

"Why Alex? Why won't you let me in? You are everything I want in a woman and believe me when I say it, I want you badly and I am not going to give you up without one fucking good fight."

"Uncuff me asshole and you will get that fucking good fight." Alexandra said viciously.

"You are going to submit to me Alex. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice." Squall said as he stared at her.

"Uncuff me now!"

"I guess it's going to be the hard way." Squall took Lion Heart and with one deft swing cut the cuffs that held her wrists. Once she was free he threw the sword into the wall behind Alexandra.

"No weapons. Just you and me."

Alexandra smiled grimly as she threw her swords away and got into an advanced fighter's stance. She knew the odds were against her, Squall was the better fighter. For her it was a matter of principle, she had to fight even if she knew it was a loosing fight. She only wished that the little nagging part of her heart would stop wishing so hard to loose. They circled each other for a few moments then Squall struck with his fist, aiming for her upper jaw in a series of swift punches. Alexandra dodged them all but the last, Squall's fist grazed her jaw sending her back against the wall. Alexandra started a round house kick to Squall's head when Squall ducked down and swept her remaining foot out from under her. He rolled over on to her, straddling her stomach. Alexandra, thinking quickly, brought her fist into his chest. Squall let a grunt escape his lips before bring his hand down and smacking her soundly across the head. For a moment she saw stars when his fist impacted with her jaw fully at last and her lip split open, blood trickling down her chin. Squall kept hitting her over and over again till her chest was stained with crimson. He stopped before she passed out and looked down at her breathing heavily; it didn't go unnoticed to either of them that Squall was now sporting a hard on, it seemed the sight of Alexandra bleeding was just as arousing as her tears. Squall leaned down, his hands on either side of her head and spoke.

"Submit Alex."

Alexandra wiped the blood from her chin, her lip was swollen and her cheeks red from the assault. She didn't respond, wondering if he would actually kill her. When she didn't respond Squall took her shirt and ripped it open and her Alexandra's breasts burst free. He bent his head forward and took her nipple between his lips, his hand rubbing the soft flesh and he suckled gently. After a few moments, he brought his hand to her other breast and started to fondle it till the nipple was hard. Alexandra gasped as she felt a pull deep in her belly and groin as he manipulated and sucked on her. Her pussy became wet and started throbbing then he sat up and walked away from her. Her mind was awash with confusion and desire, confusion at why he stopped and desire for him to continue. He looked down at her.

"I won't touch you again unless you ask me too." He said quietly. Squall walked out of the room. Alexandra sat there becoming more and more panicked. She knew Squall would keep his word and she would never again know his touch. She thought that she could live with that concept when she boarded the train to walk away for good. But now with the touch of his hands still on her skin she realized she couldn't do it. She would do anything now just to be near him. Squall was the only one whose touch she could tolerate let alone crave. Alexandra scrambled to her feet and raced out the door hoping to catch him before he got too far. She turned into the hallway and saw him leaning up against a window. Squall looked up in surprise as she raced towards him.

"Please don't….I'm sorry. I want you to…I want." Alexandra couldn't continue and dropped to her knees in front of him and looked up at Squall hoping he could read what she wanted to say in her eyes.

"Prove it."

Alexandra wondered wildly for a moment what she could possibly do to prove she wanted him then looking straight ahead she saw that he was still very aroused. Acting on an impulse, Alexandra moved forward till her face was rubbing up against Squall's erection. Squall couldn't help the groan that escaped his mouth as she ran her face all over his cock and had to start holding on to the window sill when he felt her hand grip his cock through his pants. Alexandra rubbed his cock for a minute then unzipped his fly and reached inside, wrapping her fingers around his rock hard penis. Licking her trembling lips, she wrapped her mouth around his head and started sucking on him, slowly working the rest of his shaft into her mouth. Squall, breathing heavily, grasped the back of her head and held her head firmly while he started thrusting himself in and out of her mouth slowly. Squall closed his eyes and threw his head back moaning, she was giving him everything she had, and she was giving herself. Squall felt his body tighten and he knew he was close. He pulled himself out of her mouth and pulled her up then slammed her up against the wall, lifting her skirt up to her hips. Alexandra lifted her arms and put her hands behind her head, letting Squall use her body however he wanted. Squall looked into her eyes as he ripped her panties off then leaned his whole body against her, his hard cock pressing against her ass. He buried his nose in her neck and inhaled as his hands found her soft breasts again, He wanted to feel what every hole was like on her body. He pushed her down till she was on her knees, he made her wait with her ass in the air while he took off the rest of his clothes and kneeled down and reached under her and coated his fingers in her juices then rubbed his cock making it glisten. She was panting and could barely keep her body still as he decided to take a different route on the spur of the moment. Squall lay down and pulled her on top of him and held her face close to his while he whispered.

"I want you to impale your ass on my cock now. I want you to ride it till you come screaming."


End file.
